


It's Never Too Late to Find Your Family

by CynthiaER



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Retirement, Romance, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaER/pseuds/CynthiaER
Summary: When Emma moves into Glendale Acres, a high-class Retirement Community, she hopes to find a place to call home.  What she gets is so much more.





	

“Well, this is what I've been saving for all my life,” Emma said to no one in particular. Certainly those within earshot did not appear to be listening. Or they were deaf. That was entirely possible. Thankfully, she'd thus far avoided that impairment. Nearsightedness, arthritis in her knees and wrists and a back prone to reoccurring aches were her chief ailments, not bad for someone pushing sixty-five.

Glendale Acres was a quaint retirement community of about two hundred residents, each provided with their own apartment, access to year-round amenities including a pool, gym, recreation room and fully stocked bar. Unfortunately, said bar had limits as to how much residents could ingest but Emma hadn't expected anything different. She had a list of lifestyle instructions from her doctor as long as her arm and near the top was curbing her near-alcoholic intake of fermented beverages.

Considering the profession she'd had most of her life it was miraculous she'd made it to retirement, and with so few injuries. Private investigator didn't always mean personally apprehending one's targets but more often than not she'd found herself in a tight spot relying on adept reflexes to save her. She'd spent twenty-five years doing the mostly rewarding, always exhausting, job before working fifteen as a consultant. It was the latter job's pay grade that had gained her access to a retirement residence of this caliber.

Emma'd spent a few test days in the place before committing. The food was good, services sufficient, amenities enjoyable, but living here would take some getting used to. She spent the first day settling in, arranging her meager belongings to maximize the homeyness of her rooms. One of the on-site nurses verified that the transition had not overly taxed her physically or mentally – a lot of people struggle with the transition she'd said – then had left Emma in the dinging hall where she received dinner.

The four other residents she shared a table with were friendly, explaining how nice it was at Glendale with no shortage of things to do and company to keep. She managed to deflect their questions about family, her lifetime of experience making her a pro, while noting some points of interest in the week's schedule. The hall was mostly full although a few empty tables suggested that the option to take dinner in one's room was a genuine possibility.

_Don't even consider it_ , she told herself sternly. That was another item near the top of her doctor's list – establish a social circle.

Emma'd relied on herself nearly exclusively her entire life so the mandate was a tall order, a fact she'd frankly explained.

“Make use of the groups at Glendale,” Dr. Cumberbatch had recommended. “You might even find more than you're looking for.”

That suggestion hinted at an underlying sentiment that had followed her throughout adulthood. Unlike most people, Emma had never found her Soulmate, the person destined to be her life partner. The match was less romantic than it sounded. Based largely in compatibility of biological and psychological make-up, finding your Soulmate was akin to an arranged marriage. Your mate would always be there for you, and you them. A great many liberties were allowed to each partner but breaking the sacred covenant of trust in a Soulmate bond was punishable by lifetime imprisonment.

Those who'd found their Soulmate often played up the romantic element, touting the emotional and physical rewards. Emma suspected this helped them cope with being trapped in a relationship for life. Despite her opinion on the matter, the fact that she'd never found her 'chosen one' made her an object of pity. Thankfully, those at retirement age were beyond talking about finding their prescribed mates. So long as she could successfully divert the conversation Emma could live out the rest of her life without the pitying stares.

It took a while to fall asleep amid the new noises but in the morning she felt refreshed and ready to start establishing herself in the community. At day's end her experience had been... mediocre. Nothing differed from her trial period, the myriad of activities were available and she'd spent most of the day trying out a few. Glendale's atmosphere was warm and welcoming. The residents and staff were even more hospitable now that she'd officially joined their flock - but that was also part of the problem.

Emma knew it would take time for her to truly feel at home yet she'd secretly hoped it'd happen immediately. As much as she liked her independence, Emma'd always wanted a family. Her work life had included many friends and numerous lovers but a childhood spent in and out of foster homes had not nurtured her ability to trust. She'd never extended herself to include more permanent companions. People who weren't Soulmates could still build successful lives together, so long as neither then met their fated partner. Emma could have settled down, had children, but she never had, choosing self-reliance over the risk of letting someone get close enough to hurt her.

As the days passed Emma gradually became more integrated, making friends with those who shared her interests, maintaining her comprehensive though less strenuous physical regime, and whiling the time away with several different activities. She tried not do dwell on the fact that every night she went to bed feeling as empty as she had every other night of her life, thoughts of what purpose her existence had served circling like hungry vultures, slowly picking her away.

*

Emma's respect for the game of chess had blossomed during her first year as a private investigator. The game, which had previously seemed needlessly complicated and boring, had become a representation of the strategy integral to her profession. She'd not played against other people very often, preferring the solitude of her office. She could not claim prowess but she was pretty strong, at least against the computer. This is why she found herself in the back right corner of the Glendale Rec. Room where half a dozen chess tables were placed.

None of the initial friends she'd made had expressed an interest in the game. One of the tables was occupied by two elderly gentlemen who may have fallen asleep – it was hard to tell with the multitude of bags around their eyes. Another was inhabited by a single player, a woman with steel grey hair, excellent posture and determined features. Even from a distance she radiated intimidation.

_I wonder if that's who I've heard rumours about,_ Emma thought, piecing together the few bits she'd gleaned. Tough old broad who spent her days playing chess or holed up in her room. Her self-important attitude and malicious tongue meant that most avoided her. Never one to shy away from a challenge, Emma shrugged and made her way over to the woman.

“Hi,” she said, her voice airier than she'd intended. The solitary player was striking at close proximity. She'd raised her head at Emma's approach, sharp eyes missing nothing. The woman must have been gorgeous in her prime. Even now her age was difficult to guess, Emma would have assumed late fifties although she had to be at least sixty to live at Glendale. Liberal applications of lotions and artful make-up helped her retain the beauty. Emma liked to think herself above the influence of looks but she'd always had a weak spot for sophisticated, beautiful women. Before her was sophistication embodied and dressed in a form that had aged gracefully.

“Can I help you?” The tone was as sharp as her gaze, taking in every inch of Emma, the deliberate action both violating and thrilling.

“I was wondering if I could join you?” Emma hoped she looked friendly, not nervous and excited.

“As you can see I am occupied.” The response was clearly a dismissal, the woman turning back to her lonely game.

Frustration and amusement mingled in Emma's body, giving her the confidence to lean forward. “I'm sure your invisible friend won't mind if I butt in.”

If looks could kill Emma was sure the staff would have been wheeling her out on a gurney. The woman stood in one smooth movement, looped a handbag over her shoulder and moved toward the exit. _Who wears high heels in retirement?_ Emma asked herself, unable to take her eyes off the woman's backside. No one had the right to look so good in their golden years.

“You'll find I'm very determined,” she called after the retreating figure.

It was no bluff. For the next couple of days the stranger did not return to the chess area but Emma waited patiently, participating in the other Rec. Room activities to case the joint. When the woman made an appearance on day 3 she ignored Emma and sat herself at an empty table. Emma promptly joined her.

“Ready for a game?” She'd thought the days apart would have prepared her to handle the woman's presence more professionally but she was disappointed to discover that her insides were fluttering. _I'd hoped my days of being ruled by hormones were over,_ she thought, only half joking.

The woman did not respond, instead moving a white pawn forward. Taking the hint, Emma performed a counter move. It quickly became apparent that her opponent was not going to make conversation so Emma filled the silence with a few thoughts, nothing too personal, just a few ice breakers. Soon, however, she was forced to focus all her attention on the game.

Emma knew she was a half-decent player but this woman was superior. The game lasted fifteen minutes. At its conclusion Emma was sweating, every cell in her brain exhausted. Her opponent stood just as gracefully as she had the first day, a smug smile on her face, and left Emma alone with the board. Sometimes Emma wished she was the type of person who could accept defeat. It would have made her life easier. Instead, she was a person who took defeat as a challenge.

The next day when the beautiful woman entered she found Emma waiting, the deep-set frown evidence that she'd expected to be rid of the blond. This began a routine of playing everyday after lunch. Emma improved a little with every session but always conceded defeat to her silent companion. Sometimes Emma talked, sometimes their whole games passed in silence. Familiarity eased the tension between them until the atmosphere was almost pleasant. During their sixth game the woman offered her a piece of advice. The small gesture made Emma unreasonably happy.

At the game's conclusion she stood first and extended her hand. “Good game, my name's Emma.”

Her companion raised an elegant eyebrow, stood then reluctantly offered her own hand. “Regina.”

_I'm too old for this,_ Emma told herself, sprawled on her bed, daydreaming about the moment. _Such excitement can't be good for my nerves._

*

The next day Regina did not show up. The woman's absence unsettled Emma more than it should have given the short amount of time they' known each other. Restless, she decided to walk out her feelings, heading in the direction of the picturesque gardens near Glendale's main entrance. She was entering the inner circle when she noticed her chess partner sitting on a bench in one of the gazebos. A man and woman were with her, both too young to be residents.

_Must be visitors._ Emma decided.

Reluctantly, she left the area, pondering the three's relationship for the rest of the day. Despite her conclusion that the two had to be children, Emma found the inquiry leaving her mouth after her fourth move in their next game.

“Do you usually spy on others?” Regina asked coolly, making her move almost immediately after Emma's.

“I was walking in the garden since no one would play chess with me,” she shot back.

“There is no agreement between us.”

“No verbal one.” Emma let the silence last a minute before continuing. “I like our matches. They're the highlight of my day.”

“You have a strange idea of fun then.”

“Damn straight.”

That ever so elegant eyebrow raised at her response, a tiny amused smile stretching Regina's mouth. “The man is my son, Henry. The woman is his wife, Clare.”

“Do they visit often?” Emma asked, shifting a pawn on the board.

“It's over an hour's drive but they come at least once a month. It used to be more but they're busy getting ready for... Clare's expecting a baby.” The tone indicated that Regina was not pleased with the fact.

“Oh, you don't sound happy.”

“I'm happy for them, but it will mean they can't come visit as often,” Regina made another move, avoiding Emma's gaze.

“You can't go visit them?” Resisting the urge to lean closer. Emma moved her Bishop instead.

“I don't have my license, eye sight's too poor.”

Marveling at how many words they'd shared already, Emma gathered her thoughts then replied. “I could take you sometime. Vehicle's old but reliable. I know, that's a bit forward.” She grinned awkwardly, Regina peering at her like she was some strange new species for cataloguing.

“Tell me about your family,” her companion commanded.

“Nothing to tell, don't have any.” That had to be the most blunt answer she'd ever given the question.

“Everyone has family, some just prefer to pretend it doesn't exist.”

“Well, in my case it's true. I was found on the side of a highway as a baby, never adopted, myriad of foster homes, never married. I'm a regular Jane Doe.” Emma made what she thought was a fairly strong move on the board then looked up at Regina. The woman apparently did not know what to think of Emma's honesty, her expression somewhat neutral with hints of surprise and suspicion. Suddenly uncomfortable about giving so much of herself away, Emma hurried on. “So, you were married?”

“Yes. Daniel passed away two years ago.” The familiar ground returned Regina's composure, Emma's move rendered useless by her Knight.

“I'm sorry.”

“We had a good life.” The response was utilitarian but laced with affection. “I was career-focused. He and I got together later. I almost didn't have Henry.” She paused, met Emma's eyes then continued, apparently committed to their heart to heart. “My son's the best part of me.”

“My offer stands.”

The game was over in six more turns. Emma's mind was filled with too many competing emotions to register any disappointment over losing yet again. She'd been content with her life until precisely twenty-four hours ago. Seeing Regina' with her loved ones then hearing her discuss her family had rubbed a very old sore spot in Emma that would never heal. That regret mixed with jealousy had her wanting to get to her room as quickly as possible so she could lock the door and have a good cry.

“Thank you,” Regina said as they stood. “Can I walk you to your room?”

The question took Emma off guard so it was a couple of seconds before she masked her surprise. “You don't have to.”

“I insist.”

“Oh, ok.” Glancing warily at this odd duck posing as her chess partner, Emma led the way out of the Rec. Room, past the dining hall and down a series of hallways to her door. The space was brightly lit and informal yet also intimate. Turning to face Regina, Emma raised one hand in goodbye. “Guess I'll see you tomorrow.”

Instead of responding, the intense look in Regina's eyes sharpened. The other woman leaned forward. Emma didn't think about what was happening, instinctively meeting Regina halfway. A bolt of electricity shot through her body as their lips connected, the feeling making her simultaneously hot and cold. _Is this?_ Part of her mind asked as the rest shut down. When the kiss ended she realised they were wrapped tightly in each others' arms, Regina's warmth and smell blinding her to everything beyond the woman before her.

“You.” Regina looked shocked, pleased and unimpressed all at once.

“Are we?” Emma started to ask before another, more heated kiss cut her off. When the breath had successfully been sucked from her body, Regina pulled away and straightened her appearance.

“It would appear so.”

“But Daniel?”

“I loved him, will always love him, but he was not my Soulmate.”

The connection Emma had always seen as little more than a trap suddenly felt like permission to live. With one action her life was changed. She was no longer alone. Cautiously, every limb shaking with hope and fear, Emma asked, “Are you alright with this?”

Regina's lips turned up in a smirk that was cocky and attractive. “I would never have believed it before we met. Now I know I've been waiting for you all my life.”

Emma was proud of the way her voice didn't shake when she replied, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please consider leaving me a Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/katarinaclaire


End file.
